Resident Evil
Resident Evil is a survival-horror game series which features zombies as enemies infected by the T-virus, created by the Umbrella Corporation. The protagonists' main goal throughout the series is bringing down Umbrella the gain closure after Raccoon City's tragic outbreak. Throughout the franchise, tactics and weapons vary, making playing difficult at times. Resident Evil The original game Resident Evil was a remake of an old game called Sweet Home. Sweet home wasn't that successful, so the Capcom team decided a twisted remake was in order. With TANK controls and a fixed camera perspective, you had to play as Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield to get to the bottom of a sincere situation. Story The story, as written above, was based on Sweet Home. This was that the main characters were stuck in a mansion and having to complete a multitude of puzzles to proceed with the story. Resident Evil's plot was that an outbreak of the T-Virus (Tyrant Virus) caused the fictional town of Raccoon City's inhabitants to turn into zombies. In the beginning of the game the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) team was inspecting Raccoon Forest in an attempt to get to the bottom of this horrific problem. Unfortunately for them, infected dogs were also roaming the forest and killed many of the S.T.A.R.S. members. Very few people survived. The list of survivors included Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Albert Wesker. These survivors ran for their lives and, when doing so, found a mansion. Little did they know this mansion held their greatest fears, but this was their only chance of escape. On arrival to the mansion, depending on which character you were playing as, one of the survivors goes missing (Jill disappears in Chris' story and Chris disappears on Jill's). In a wild goose chase to find each other, the player encounters many zombies and puzzles to tackle. Nearer the end of the game, Jill and Chris manage to regroup and find that Wesker was behind this Tyrant scheme. In the mansion's laboratory, they found Wesker contemplating his ideas and spotted a large human-like figure in a giant test tube- only this figure was tall, red and clawed. This was the Tyrant that Wesker had created. On speaking with Jill and Chris, the Tyrant jumps out of his test tube and impales Wesker on his great claws- a design flaw. Upon seeing this, Jill and Chris knew they had to escape and made it onto the roof of the mansion where they had another encounter with the Tyrant. This time they killed it with a Rocket Launcher thrown down from their emergency helicopter. At last they were evacuated, but the peace didn't last for long. Resident Evil 2 In Resident Evil 2, rookie police officer Leon Scott Kennedy embarks on a rather rocky first day on the job - 2 months after the mansion incident. As a member of the R.P.D. (Raccon Police Department) his job was to look after the community. Much like Resident Evil, Resident Evil 2 has TANK controls and fixed cameras. The game is also based on escaping the hordes of zombies but this time out in the open city where anything could happen. On his way through the city, Leon bumps into another survivor Claire Redfield, who had also just arrived in the city in search of her missing brother Chris Redfield, like Leon, she had no idea that there is a viral outbreak going on in the city. After dispatching a zombie which had almost attacked Claire, Leon tells her to come with him to the Police Station where they believe it is a safer place.After getting into a car, the two survivors introduce themselves, Claire tells about his brother and that she is looking for her, and Leon tells her that it is only his first day in his job. A zombie suddenly popped out of nowhere and attempted to bite Leon, but gets killed after the police car crashes into a street sign. Suddenly, Leon catches a glimpse of a truck, and it's driver already reanimated as a zombie. After the explosion, Leon and Claire parted ways, both of them headed for the Police Station. After fighting their way through the city, Leon and Claire finally arrive at the police station, only finding it overrun as well.They both meet Marvin Branagh, the only survivng police officer in the building, who gives them a card key. And upon returning, Marvin reanimates as a zombie. Claire (or Leon) suddenly sees a girl that is about to be attacked by a zombie, and runs after her but fails to catch up with her. Leon, who had also arrived safely to the police station, meets with Claire, she asks Leon if she had seen the little girl, and he says that she just missed her. Along with this, Leon meets Ada Wong, a mysterious woman claiming to be serching for her boyfriend John, an employee of Umbrella. Sherry's parents William and Annette also tie into the story. William Birkin has worked away perfecting his G-Virus- a virus he was keen on impregnating Sherry with. Her mother Annette seemed determined to shoot Ada in an encounter in the sewers where Leon takes the bullet for her. Whilst this was all happening, it was found that Sherry was attempting to escape from a mutated creature revealed to be her father who had infected himself with the G-Virus. It was also found that William had already impregnated Sherry with the G-Embryo which Annette explains to Claire and how she could make a cure for it. After creating the vaccine, Claire, Leon and Sherry reunite on a train, which was soon taken over by William when he had become his final mutation. Sherry bravely activated the self-destruct system on the train and killed her father. After escaping, Leon, Claire and Sherry left the city once and for all. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis The third instalment of the Resident Evil series was the final game to have fixed camera angles and difficult aiming. It follows the story of Jill Valentine back in Raccoon city just after the events took place in Resident Evil 2. A missile strike is on it's way to Raccoon city to get rid of all traces of the G and T-viruses- only Jill is stuck in the city, needing to escape. In her journey in escaping the city, Jill encounters many other characters that can be an aid, enemy, or simply a distraction/extra character. Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil 4 opens up to a whole new style of playing. Its new control scheme and camera set up said goodbye to some of Resident Evil's fans, but brought on an entirely new fanbase. This was the revolution of Resident Evil. The game is set with the story of Leon searching for the President's daughter who had been kidnapped on her way home from her university. The US government had received information that Ashley had been taken to Western Europe (Spain, to be more precise), under captivity by the religious cult known as the "Los Illuminados". When Leon arrived at the village, he was confronted by a hostile in a cabin- only he wasn't a zombie. This was a new type of B.O.W. - a Las Plagas infected host that had the ability to act like a normal human being, meaning that it could walk/run, speak, and throw objects towards a target. After the encounter with the first "Ganado", Leon enters "El Pueblo"- the village Ashley was supposedly being held hostage in. Soon after, Leon gets captured by the village chief, Bitores Mendez, "The Big Cheese", and tied up to the former Madrid police officer Luis Sera, who revealed he had seen a sample of a virus in a lab. Finally, Leon located and rescued Ashley inside a church, but his mission still wasn't over. He was confronted by the leader of the Los Illuminados, Osmund Saddler, who had explained exactly what he had injected Leon and Ashley with whilst they were unconscious. Shortly after escaping, Bitores Mendez was keen to make sure Leon didn't come out of the village alive. Leon entered a warehouse, seemingly empty, but was ambushed by Mendez. After a gruelling fight ridden with fire, Leon managed to retrieve Mendez' fake eye to unlock a door that was sealed shut with a retinal scanner. This door led him just outside of a castle where they are suddenly ambushed by the last of the Ganados. Upon entering the castle, Leon and Ashley met the castellan of the castle, Ramon Salazar. After Leon obtained a prison key stuck to a painting, Leon then confronted a Garrador, a tall, dangerous enemy that could sprout out blades from it's arms, but Leon managed to kill it. Soon after, Ashley was trapped by a wall with three horizontal bars preventing her from moving. After exploring the path to find the other side of the wall,Leon then came across a maze, and after getting out, Leon met Ada Wong, a spy which Leon thought to be dead after the events of the Raccoon City incident. Leon finally arrived at Ashley's whereabouts after this encounter. Luis (who had been researching a way to slow down the processes in Leon and Ashley's bodies) met with him, and showed that he retrieved the sample of Las Plagas from Saddler, but unfortunately Saddler came onto the scene and killed Luis by impaling him on a spiked tentacle of his, and retrieved the sample once again from him. In his dying moments, Luis presented Leon with a bottle of tablets designed to suppress the growth of the parasite within him. After reuniting with Ashley, Leon lost her again when she was captured by a horde of Novistadors, insects which had been infected with the Plaga. Ramon Salazar decided he had had enough of Leon proving worthy of his mission, and sent Leon down beneath the castle floors into the sewers for him to be killed by Salazar's right hand, Verdugo. After succeeding in getting back up to ground level, Leon met Salazar again for the final time. Salazar told him that Ashley had already been sent to an Island offshore and merged himself with the Queen Plaga and his left-hand bodyguard (a creature the same as verdugo) starting another boss battle. Even after this, Leon still managed to come out alive, finding Ada sat in a speedboat just outside the castle. Ada offered a ride to the island which Ashley had been taken to, and Leon accepted the kind deed. Leon, once on the island, then found a new type of plaga host- a Regenerador (or more casually known as a Regenerator). Several of these popped up throughout the final third of Leon's journey as he made his way to rescue Ashley from her cell. However, moments later, Ashley had been kidnapped again by Saddler by controlling her with a remote connection to her parasite. On his way into retrieving Ashley, Leon comes in contact with his old partner, Jack Krauser whom Leon presumed to be dead, and revealed that it was him who kidnapped Ashley. After defeating Krauser, Leon got a key, and freed Ashley once again. Next, after freeing Ashley from her prison cell, Leon found a machine developed by Luis that removed the Las Plagas parasites which he used on both Ashley and himself before heading up onto an elevator to the final boss fight with Saddler. Leon cut Ada free from being tied up and suspended and defeats Saddler only to have Ada steal the sample of Las Plagas left behind by Saddler and throws Leon some keys for a jet ski. Leon then barely escaped the island with Ashley, and she was finally returned home. New Gameplay '' Resident Evil 4'' utilizes an over-the-shoulder view rather than the third person view which is present in the past installments. For hitting Leon's enemies more easily, when Leon draws his gun a laser is seen which has to be pointed to an enemy to kill it (Pointing it in the enemy's head is the best tactic, but be careful in shooting their head as they can't sprout a plaga-head, to dispatch these enemies with plagas, a flash grenade should be used as it can kill them instantly). Some enemies will have their own weak spots which are sometimes guarded by body parts, or have to be shot by Leon in a certain angle, or that only shows when the enemy is stunned. Leon can also perform melee attacks like kicks, or suplexes which can momentarily incapacitate an enemy or instantly kill it (instant deaths to enemies can happen more often when Leon suplexes an enemy). There are also quick time events which will make you press a certain button once (or sometimes repeatedly), to prevent Leon from getting hurt or killed by enemies. There are some interactive scenes which a player has to press a button to make Leon dodge an attack and get the chance to counter attack. When the player is with Ashley, Leon's task is to keep her away from harm, and prevent her from getting killed, though this can be sometimes annoying due to Ashley sometimes being blocked by an enemy, or blocking Leon's way that he couldn't have a clear view to shoot. Enemies can sometimes grab Ashley, to prevent her from being taken away, Leon can shoot their legs for Ashley to fall. Ashley's armor suit can sometimes kill enemies Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil 5's '' gameplay is almost the same as ''Resident Evil 4, it has the same elements like the Las Plagas, and enemies that act like normal people. While RE4 ''lets Leon have no companion, ''RE5 ''features Sheva Alomar as Chris' partner throughout the game. RE5 starts when the BSAA recieve information on the whereabouts of a black market weapons trader named Ricardo Irving. This intel leads agent Chris Redfield to the small town of Kijuju in the west of Africa where he meets Sheva. Upon entering the main body of Kijuju, Chris and Sheva ecounter a new monster- Uroboros. A monster strongly resembling shiny black worms. Resident Evil 6 On December 24, 2012, Jake Muller, a mercenary of the fictional South-Slavic Edonian Liberation Army and son of late bio-terrorist Albert Wesker, flees from the authorities during a bio-terrorist attack. He partners up with Division of Security Operations (DSO) agent and Raccoon City survivor Sherry, who was sent to Edonia to ensure that Jake escapes safely from the country so his blood can be tested for anti-bodies for the newly developed C-Virus. At the same time, Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) Captain Chris and his team, including sniper Piers Nivans and demolitions expert Finn Macauley fight against the two Orgomans and J'avo. However, they are attacked by a Neo-Umbrella agent that refers to herself as Ada Wong, who kills most of the BSAA members using a device that injects them with the C-virus, turning them into monsters, except Chris and Piers. The aftermath causes Chris to go into self-imposed exile, being afflicted with post-traumatic amnesia. Meanwhile, Sherry and Jake's extraction from Edonia by the BSAA is sabotaged by a BOW codenamed 'Ustanak', forcing the pair to crash into the mountains, eventually leading to their capture by Ada. On June 29, 2013, U.S President Adam Benford has decided to officially reveal the truth behind the 1998 Raccoon City incident and the U.S. federal government's dealings with Umbrella, believing that it will curb the current resurgence in bio-terrorist activity. By the President’s side is his friend, DSO agent and Raccoon City survivor Leon S. Kennedy and United States Secret Service agent Helena Harper, but when the venue becomes host to another bio-terrorist attack, Leon is forced to face the infected and mutated President, and kill him. Helena leads Leon to the Tall Oaks Cathedral amidst the zombie outbreak to rescue her sister, Deborah. By the time the pair reaches Deborah, she had already been infected with the C-virus, and the pair are forced to kill her. Along the way, the two encounter Ada, and Helena then discloses to Leon that she was blackmailed by National Security Advisor Derek C. Simmons, into aiding the assassination of Benford. She also discloses Simmons's affiliation with Neo-Umbrella. Shortly after escaping the Cathedral, Tall Oaks is destroyed by an airstrike. Leon and Helena then decide to pursue Simmons into Lanshiang, China while faking their deaths with aid from Ingrid Hunnigan. Meanwhile, Jake and Sherry manage to escape captivity in Lanshiang after being held captive for 6 months. At the same time, Chris returns to duty in the BSAA with Piers and a new team, arriving in Lanshiang under the threat of a bio-terrorist attack. Chris recovers from his amnesia and goes on a vendetta against Ada, resulting in mounting casualties for his squad. Chris and Piers corner Ada, until Leon intervenes. After being updated by Leon, Chris and Piers pursue Ada to an aircraft carrier, destroying cruise missiles laden with the C-virus, while an assassin apparently kills Ada. Leon, Helena, Sherry, and Jake confront Simmons over his involvement with the outbreaks, where Sherry covertly hands Jake's medical data to Leon in case of their captivity. Leon and Helena corner Simmons, who has been infected by a J'avo, atop a train, where he confesses to having killed the President to keep him from disclosing the truth behind Raccoon City, which would have led to the U.S. losing its authority. The two temporarily defeat a mutated Simmons while Sherry and Jake are captured once again. While attempting to leave the city, Leon and Helena are warned by Chris that a missile has been launched, but they are too late to stop it. Leon discloses Jake's real identity to Chris and has him rescue Jake and Sherry in a remote oil platform. With the assistance of Ada, Leon and Helena finally kill Simmons before escaping with evidence proving Simmons's crimes provided by Ada, exonerating Helena. In the oil platform, Chris and Piers head underground, managing to free Jake and Sherry from captivity before preventing a large-scale BOW attack from the location. When they meet up briefly, Chris reveals to Jake that he was the one who killed his father, but Jake resists the urge to kill him, saying that there are more important things than his want for revenge. Jake and Sherry manage to finally kill 'Ustanak' once and for all during their escape, securing a steady supply of the C-virus vaccine while Chris and Piers fight the host BOW, Haos. Heavily wounded, and in a desperate attempt to save Chris, Piers injects himself with a sample of the C-virus to help turn the tide of the battle, temporarily defeating Haos before evacuating. Aware that the mutation would worsen, Piers sacrifices himself by pushing Chris to an escape pod and ensuring the destruction of the Neo-Umbrella base. In Ada's story, it is revealed that the Ada Wong that interacted with Chris and Piers was actually a doppelganger created by Simmons, a scientist named Carla Radames, and that the real Ada Wong was aiding Leon and Sherry while destroying the Neo-Umbrella lab in Langshiang. Although presumed dead, Carla tries one last attack against the real Ada, after having injected herself with a powerful dose of the C-virus, but is killed. After aiding Leon and Helena in their battle with Simmons, Ada reaches the lab where her clone was developed and destroys everything. She then receives a call from someone, accepting a new assignment. Meanwhile, Leon and Helena are cleared for duty; Chris remains with the BSAA in command of a new squad, overcoming his guilt; and Sherry continues her duty as a DSO agent, while Jake starts a new life fighting BOWs in an underdeveloped country with his real identity covered up by the BSAA New Features ''Resident Evil 6 features the over the shoulder view from Resident Evil 4 ''and ''Resident Evil 5, however it features an all new gameplay mechanic that allows players to shoot while moving at the same time. Aside from the new cover system, a dodge mechanic has been added. Players can now dive backwards or slide forwards, as well as to dive on to one side to another. The slide mechanic has many uses: move quickly past enemies, pass under certain small gaps, as well as stun enemies (it can also be used to break time or combo crystals when playing Mercenaries). The quick shot ability is another feature which allows players to rapidly shoot oncoming enemies with their equipped weapons, with a cost of one stamina bar. This automatically targets the closest enemy and is vital in trying to briefly stun weaker enemies for the players to distance themselves. Resident Evil 6 also features new characters as well as returning characters. Returning Characters: Leon S. Kennedy- A Division of Security Operations (DSO) agent. Formerly a police officer with the Raccoon Police Department for only one day, and later recruited as an american agent for the US Federal Government after the Raccoon City incident in 1998. Leon will meet Chris on screen for the first time. ' Chris Redfield-' An American Special Operartions Unit Captain of the Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance, of which he was a founding member along with his friend and long time partner Jill Valentine. He also Claire Redfield's older brother. Chris will meet Leon for the first time ever on-screen. ' Ada Wong-' A private agent, Ada was drawn into the intrigue and treachery that is the corporate world when she was recruited by a company rivaling against Umbrella, and then later moved to another. Sherry Birkin- 'First appearing in ''Resident Evil 2, Sherry makes a return in ''Resident Evil 6 ''as an agent working for the Division of Security Operations (DSO). New Characters '''Jake Muller- Jake is a member of an Eastern European mercenary faction and is the son of the late Albert Wesker. Piers Nivans-''' Was a member of the North American Branch of the BSAA, assigned to the SOU (Special Operations Unit). Nivans served under Chris Redfield during the investigation into the incident at the Marhawa School; the 2012 Edonian Civil War and the 2013 campaign in China. '''Helena Harper- An agent of the United States Secret Service (USSS), a federal law enforcement agency under the Department of Homeland Security, and a former CIA agent. She has a younger sister named Deborah. Carla Radames- A genius researcher working for Derek C. Simmons, the one responsible for the discovery as well as the creation of the C-Virus. Due to the deception of Simmons, she became Ada's doppelganger, and then became the eventual founder of Neo-Umbrella. 'Derek C. Simmons-' Was the National Security Advisor to Adam Benford, the former head of The Family, and the one who was responsible for the nuclear destruction that took place in Raccoon City in 1998. Gallery Jibbledestars.jpg|Jill Valentine (REmake) Chris Redfield PRO ONE INNIT LOLOL.jpg|Chris Redfield (REmake) Datrabbit.jpg|Rebecca Chambers (REmake) Drei.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Ein.jpg|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) RE2-1.png RE2-2.jpg RE2-3.jpg RE2-4.jpg RE2-5.jpg RE2-6.jpg RE2-7.jpg RE2-8.jpg RE2-9.jpg RE2-10.jpg RE2-11.jpg Chris5G.jpg JillRE5.jpg Almostbit.jpg AsChris.jpg Kick01.jpg AdaG.jpg Resident Evil 4 HD.jpg RE4G.jpg ORC.jpg|wallpaper of Operation:Raccoon City featuring characters in heroes mode 06-Resident-Evil-6.jpg|Resident Evil 6 cover leonchrisjake.jpg Resident-Evil-6-Leon-Gameplay.jpg|Leon's wallpaper Category:Plot Category:Other Games Category:Media Category:Zombie Games Category:Zombie Media